Talks Machina Episode 89
| Image = TM_89.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Brian Wayne Foster, Marisha Ray, and Matthew Mercer. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 89 | GnSNum = C2E40a | Airdate = 2018-11-06 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:16:50 | VOD = https://youtu.be/jhUuNEj-Z6w | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the eighty-ninth episode of Talks Machina. Matthew Mercer and Marisha Ray discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * The cast announced The Chronicles of Exandria Volume 2: The Legend of Vox Machina * Grshftx: Matt: Beau slept with Keg and the party reached level 6. Fjord slept with Avantika and the party reached level 7. What needs to happen for the party to reach level 8? * @careybearygamer: Marisha: It sounded like Beau was liking the pirate life. What about it do you think is resonating so well with her? * Il Nomine Dei: Matt: It seemed equally likely that Fjord or Avantika would gain access to the dank water powers. How did you prepare for the possibility of either an NPC or a PC gaining access to these powers? * @GalaxyCleric: For Marisha: What was your and Beau's feeling during the "water level", were you afraid you wouldn't make it out? * @BeedElyse: Matt: Were you relieved when Fjord failed to grapple Avantika under the water? What did you think he was going to do? * @bookharness: for Marisha: Travis tends to flirt a lot with Beau when playing as Yasha. How do you approach those encounters, especially knowing that it's Travis playing and not Ashley? Do you consider those moments "canon"? * Gif of the Week: Scott aka @ScrewyScotty's Fjord Romance. * @EvaKuchen: Marisha: what was it like fighting not only against foes, but also against time and your own body? * Emberys: Matt: With a possible connection to what's happening in Xhorhas, the three beast avatars seem like they could be very significant to the campaign. Did you come up with them in response to Fjord's backstory, or did Travis's ideas for his character's patron happen to fit into existing lore/plans? * @BreachAround12: Marisha: We've seen that Beau has demonstrated some significant knowledge, like last episode's calamity tidbit. But Beau acts like she doesn't really like studying. Is the latter an act? Or is her relationship with learning just complicated? * @Frickwit: For both, which surprised you more: Fjord going for it with Avantika or Nott almost sacrificing herself in the chase? * Fan Art of the Week: Hchano aka @hchanooo's drawing of Fjord and Jester's kiss of life. * aloharoxana: Marisha: Considering Beau's closeness to Fjord, would she ever use that sway towards Team Jester or is she Team Scarfing Down Popcorn While Watching the Avantika / Jester / Fjord Love Triangle Play Out? * @KamenRiderCorn: Matt: Is your classy treatment of sex scenes for players ("Fade to black") your own DMing style, or do you base it on the group's comfort level game by game? * @DerStruppie: Marisha: Thinking back to how seeing the ocean for the first time made Beau so calm and happy that she actually meditated, do you think she will ever be able to calm her emotions in the presence of water after all that happened? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Matt: "Pillow Matt, go back to your corner. We got a new love." * Matt: "Super animu Brian." * Marisha: "Jester! Move it along! We're all waiting." * Matt: "I wasn't expecting murder from Fjord." * Marisha: "HEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S BRIAN!" * Marisha: "Beau's a seeker of knowledge in ways that she's not even fully aware of yet." * Marisha: "My archvillain is Sallie Mae." * Matt: "For me, Fjord going for it was more surprising." * Matt: "My intention of that scene was to find ways to build that power dynamic. It was less about any sort of physical contact. With Avantika and Fjord, it was more about the power dynamic." * Matt: "Avantika is a self-made woman, and is very manipulative and is very eager to find connection and use it for her own survival." * Brian: "I mean, Avantika helped Fjord's release valve function." * Brian: "I don't know much about Quebec." * Matt: "As a DM, I want to provide the most comfortable experience I can for my players. So I want to make sure that we never cross a line." * Matt: "I've been at the tables growing up with the (and I use the term respectfully) toolbag players that want to 'roll to see how long they last. And may I make a (like Travis said) constitution save?' I was like eh, you're joking about that because you haven't really had to do that before. I've been in games where players have wanted to do that and it was really uncomfortable for everyone at the table." * Matt: "I try to keep it classy and comfortable for everyone at the table." * Matt: "I love fluffernutter, I am all about any other fluffernutter adjacent group techniques, I am all for it." External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References Art: